A drunk angel
by Beatrice Holmes
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Chaos, destruction, some characters might die and then come back, the usual Supernatural craziness.
1. Oh hello

"You sure this chick knows where Sammy'll be?" Dean asked Cas.

"Yes, Dean I am sure." Cas said for the hundredth time. They walked down a street lined with neat house and meticulously manicured lawns. They stopped at an old house that reminded Dean of an old dog that was too old and too lazy to get up and move. He and Cas walked up the path that lead to the front door, Dean tripping on weeds and cursing. Cas banged his fist on the mouldy old door. There the sound of a gun being loaded and the door creaked open. "Ho Cas." came a gravelly voice with a Kansas accent from inside. "Wait, gimme a sec." a the head of a girl who looked about Sam's age popped out out. Suddenly, two small projectiles flew at them. "Silver spoons. Just checking." she smiled, flashing white teeth. "Come in." she muttered. Once he and Cas were inside the derelict house, Dean got a better look at the girl. She had purple eyes, messy brown hair that looked a bit like Cas's and strong-looking arms and was wearing a Red Sox t-shirt that looked about seven sizes too big and a pair of green shorts with pandas on them. She wandered through the house with Dean and Cas in tow, occasionally bumping into various objects and muttering swear words or "How did _that_ get there?" under her breath. "Cassy, you haven't told me two things. The first is who your boyfriend is and the second is what the actual hell do you want, because in case you haven't noticed, I am _not_ a morning angel." she smirked, sitting down on the floor and patting the spot next to her. "C'mere you guys and we can sort out whatever it is you chuckleheads want." she snapped her fingers and three glasses and a bottle of whiskey appeared on the floor in front of her. "Dean Winchester is not my boyfriend." Cas muttered.

"Hush now. Dean, you're obviously the driver at the wheel, tell what you want, cause if it ain't important I am perfectly happy going back to bed and sleeping the rest of the day." her smirk dropped and her eyes stared daggers at Dean.

"I, we, need you to find Sammy." Dean said.

"Hmmf. He usually does a runner like this?" she asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"Uh no, that's usually me or Dean who 'does a runner' as you so poetically put it." Cas snarled. "Now, do you know where Sam is or not?" There was a _pop_ and Gaberiel appeared.

"How many times Gabe, really mate." she sighed and got up. "What does everybody want, because if I don't get some answers I will smite your _asses_!" she yelled, thawing her hands in the air.

"We all want you to find Sam." Gaberiel said. And that's when the girl passed out.

"Who is this girl?" Dean asked Castiel. The girl had passed out was lying on the motel room sofa. Cas and Dean were in the kitchen.

"She is Cassandra, the female version of me. You know like uh, Odin and Freya. She is rarely sober, but when she is, she's one of the best fighters I know. Back up in Heaven she was famous for her 'I give no shits' as you would call it attitude." Castiel explained.

"But seriously, what's with the purple eyes?" Dean asked, laughing to himself a little.

"Who mentioned my eyes?" Cassandra walked in. She snapped her fingers and a mug of coffee appeared in her hand. She took a sip and sighed. "That's better." she muttered, her voice velvety smooth "You bring some of my stuff boys? Cause I ain't gonna go back in there, the archangels have it in for me. And by stuff I mean my guns and the other crap, eg grenades, salt that sorta stuff." she said and hoisted herself up onto the bench.

"Uh yeah, you've got an impressive weapon collection." Dean said, sipping his coffee. Cassandra smirked. She snapped her fingers and a set of fresh cleans clothes replaced the Red Sox t-shirt and the panda shorts. She wore a pair of navy jeans, a loose plain white t-shirt, red converse and a brown leather jacket with tassels and shells on the back. "Let's roll. I know where Sam is." she said and skipped, actually _skipped_ out to the Impala. "Shoootguun!" she sang and swung herself into the front seat. "This girl's insane. I like it." Dean thought, smiling to himself. He got in next to her and switched on the radio. Oprea blasted from the speakers, making Dean cringe. Cassandra shoved a CD into the stereo and turned down the volume. "I said tell me your name, is it sweet she said ma boy it's Dagger, oh yeah Whooh!" Cassandra sang along. Castiel groaned.

"What's the matter Cas?" Dean asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"She used to play this sort of music when we were back in Heaven. There's only so much rock and roll you can listen to." Cas replied.


	2. I will follow you into the dark

**Hiya y'all, I've decided to put some lyrics that are related to the chapter at the start. That's all folks! ~Beatrice Holmes**

 _"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, to illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs. If there's no-one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. Yeah I'll follow you into the dark." -I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab For Cutie._

"I tracked him to this warehouse." Cassandra announced.

'Why is it _always_ a warehouse?' Dean thought to himself as he loaded his gun. 'Why can't it be a petting zoo or something?' Castiel and Cassandra teleported into the warehouse. "Ever heard of legs?" Dean asked them. He didn't see what they were reading. He didn't _hear_ the man creeping up behind him. He didn't see or hear _anything_ , and that wasn't helped by the crowbar that slammed into his face.

"This is written in Enochian!" Cassandra exclaimed. She heard a thud and spun around. "Cas." she whispered, "Don't. Move." Cas froze next to her. Heels clicked on the concrete. There was a ghostly laugh and Castiel and Cassandra exchanged glances. "That's just creepy." Cassandra hissed.

"Hiya kiddos!" a man walked in from the shadows. "Lucifer here, I'm driving! What's the matter, you two look like you've seen ghost! Whooooo!" Sam chuckled. "Howdy Cassandra, Team Free Will hasn't seen any female monster butkickers in a while." Lucifer circled the two angels like a lion that was deciding whether or not to devour them.

"Go to hell." Cassandra spat.

"Been there done that Cassy m'dear! Wow, we've got both the angels of Thursday with us tonight, Cas and Cassy, Castiel and Cassandra." Lucifer turned and waved at a figure in the shadows. "Out you come Dean!" Dean Winchester

swaggered out of the shadows, hands in his pockets. "I _have_ missed this body, y'know?" Dean said, smiling, his black eyes shining.

"What are you two doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever!" Dean laughed.

"Get. Out. Of. Dean's. Body." Cas growled.

"Who hold up Cas!" Lucifer laughed. He snapped his palms against the air and threw both the angels back into the metal wall.

"Ouch." Cassy muttered and stood up. She took a deep breath and sighed, then smirked. Two large dark blue wings flecked with azure burst out of her back, leaving large ragged holes in her jacket. She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out an angel blade. Her other hand glowed with grace and she pulled Cas up by the collar. "Come on brother mine, we've got some demon ass to kick." Cas took out his own angel blade and they advanced Dean snarled and Sam grinned. Cassandra sprinted towards Dean, leaping over his head kicking him in the nose. Dean turned and grabbed her ankle and whipped her feet out from under. She flipped back up and scraped her wrist with her angel blade. Cas ducked under the punch Sam/Lucifer threw and replied with a right cross of his own. Sam/Lucifer stumbled backwards and tripped over Cassy's outstretched foot. He went down and cracked his head on the concrete, knocking him out. Dean however was a little trickier to out down. Eventually Cassy had him in a headlock. She tighter her grip and and Dean's face turned red. Cas ran towards her and she soughed in relief. She did _not_ expect Cas to punch her square in the face. "Thanks man." Dean said with a smile. He spun and kicked Cassy in the face. She fell Dean turned to Cas. "Again, thanks for that." he walked out past Cassy, picking up her angel blade. He flashed Cas a smile and then leapt into the Impala and floored it.


	3. Angel in blue jeans

**This chapter is dedicated to Nella Nella, who apparently wants more of this story. ~Beatrice Holmes**

"I was shot down, in cold blood, by an angel in blue jeans." -Angel in blue jeans by Train

Cassandra woke up on a bed in a cheap motel. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. She was still in her clothes from the previous day, minus her jacket. Her wings were spread out and her head pounded. Sam was sitting at a small table engrossed in his laptop. "Lucifer! Why'd you bring me back here?" she asked, sliding off the bed and backing towards the door. Sam stood up and ran his ands through his hair. Cassandra kicked the door down before Sam could do anything and she bolted off. "Cas, where the hell are you?" Sam sighed and began trying to reattach the door to it's hinges.

Cassandra ran through the wood, tripping on sticks and bits of vine. "Gabe, if you can hear me can you get your ass over here I'm in big trouble." Cassandra stopped and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them close up to her chest. She was staring up at the stars, and wondering what it like back ohm. "Hey Cassy." Gabriel said from behind her. Cassandra jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jheez Gabe, you scared the grace outta me!" She sighed, stretched her legs out and patted the space next to her.

"Sup?" Gabriel asked, joining her on the cold ground.

"Well, first we were trying to find Sam, me, Cas and Dean. Then we found him in a warehouse except he'd been possessed by Lucifer and then Dean comes in and _he's_ possessed by some crazy ass demon. So me and Cas start trying to fight them and he Sam down and I got Dean in a headlock and then Cas punched me and obviously knocked me out and I wake up in a motel and Sam's there and I kicked the door down and ran out here."

"Whoa take a breath kid. What else?" Gaberiel smirked and leaned back.

"I've got feelings now. I felt scared when we were fighting the Winchesters, I felt sad when Cas punched me." Casandra shook her head. "See ya!" she still hadn't put away her wings. She took off. "I'm gonna find Cas!" she yelled at Gabe.

"Dean? Where are you?" Cas had been wandering the catacombs where he had tracked the Impala to for Chuck only knows how long.

"Hey Cas." came a voice from around the corner. When Cas rounded the corner he saw Dean leaned against the wall.

"One sec." Dean muttered. He spat out something black, which vaporised and crawled it's way into Cas's mouth. Dean staggered back.

"Hello Dean." Cas/Demon drawled. He blinked and his black eyes shined. Dean turned and _ran._ Cas/Demon ran after him. Cas/Demon smiled and fired four shots. One in both of Deans thigh and one in his arms. Dean fell and Cas teleported out, just as Cassandra teleported in.


	4. New Soul

_"I'm a new soul, in this very strange world, came here hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake. But since I came here, felt the joy and love here, finding myself making every possible mistake." -New Soul Yael Naim_

"Cas shot me and I went down. Then Cassandra appears and everything goes black. That's all I remember from that night." Dean explained to Cassandra and Sam as he lay on the motel room bed, Cassandra perched on the end, her legs crossed and listening intently. Sam, who was mercifully Lucifer-free had been trying to figure what the hell was happening. "That doesn't make any sense, we have the anti-possession symbols tattoos, God only knows how angels get possessed!" Sam stood up began to pace the room. "What has my father got to do with this?" Cassandra asked, her head cocked.  
"What's going on here!" he stormed out of the motel room. Cassandra got up off the bed and tapped Dean on the forehead, putting him to sleep. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Her smile grew into a grin and her black eyes _shone_. She laughed and turned on her heel, teleporting away.

"Ooh Crowley!" Cassandra called, twirling on the spot, whirling her arms around. There were about ten dead bodies lying strewn around her, and in one of her hands was her angel blade, in the other she had a revolver. Crowley popped in beside Cassandra and she smacked him in the face with the butt of her gun. '"Oops, sorry." she chewed on her lip to stop herself from laughing, the grin creeping it's way back onto her face.

"Hmmph. I'm just glad you didn't hit me in the face with the blade. What do you want?" Crowley asked, rubbing his face.

"I want _you_ to get me my _brother._ " She swayed a little and grabbed onto Crowley's sleeve. She dropped btw her weapons and they fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Are you _drunk_?" he asked incredulously.

"Noooo." Cassandra answered, her eyes flitting everywhere but Crowley's.

"What were you drinking?" Crowley asked, hands on his hips.

"Oh various things, I had some Vodka, some beer, some wine, four shots, some brandy and a glass of whisky.." she trailed off, staring up at the night's sky.

"What else?" he sighed. Cassandra muttered something unintelligible, hands clasped and eyes on her shoes like some schoolgirl that'd been caught doing something she'd shouldn't've. "Sorry?"

"Demon blood alright, I drank demon blood!" Cassandra yelled before passing out.

Crowley was annoyed to say the least. He had a possessed angel on his hands, who, to top it all off was completely and utterly smashed. "Can you _stop_ doing that please." he hissed at her. Cassandra had broken through the restraints and was skipping around the room. And God, that awful _singing_! "Couldn't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote, only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before." she sang _very_ off-key as she skipped. Crowley resisted the urge to just snap his fingers and make her disappear for good. "Hey Crowls," she giggled when she used his nickname, "Can I have some more demon blood puuurleeaasse?" she asked batting her eyelids and leaning on the wall for support. An unsuspecting demon walked in and Cassandra turned and smirked. She flicked her wrist and he imploded. "Can we do that again please Crowls?" she giggled again and fell to the floor.

"Give me strength." Crwoley muttered. He didn't know who much more of this he could take. Suddenly, Castiel teleported in.

"Give me back my sister." he growled. Crowley could've _kissed_ that angel.

"She's all yours." he sighed. He picked her up and tapped her forehead.

"What was that?" Castiel asked, taking his completely unconscious sister and cradling her like a overlarge baby that'd had too much to drink.

"Just took out that demon, he and I are going to have a few words, God she's annoying when she's drunk." Crowley turned and Cassandra raised her head.

"Bye bye Crowls." she said sleepily and then passed out again.

 **The song that Cassandra was singing is called "Mermaid" it's by Train. As always, review and PM me your OC. I don't own anyone, yada yada yada blah blah blah.~ Bearice Holmes**


	5. Dogtown

_"I met God in Dogtown isn't a funny thing to know you've died. Dove's cried. Angel's wept for me as if I was a brother and sang blues to my bride. I've been keeping time with a skeleton soul band don't it make it your heart just bleed. Indeed." Dogtown by The Fratellis_

"Dear Dad, my head!" Cassandra was sitting at a table in a crappy diner with the Winchesters and her brother. "Sam was it this bad for you when you drank demon blood?" she asked the younger Winchester who was digging into salad. "Sorry _what_?" Dean asked her.

" _You. Drank. Demon. Blood?"_ Castiel asked, his voice low.

"Noooo."

"Cassandra you are coming with us right now and you are going to work all the demon blood out of your system." Castiel grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of the diner. "What were you thinking?" he yelled at her once they were standing beside the Impala in the carpark. "Jheez Cas, I just wanted to see what it tasted like." Cassandra muttered. Then she looked up and her eyes merged into black. She smiled and leapt on Castiel. Sam and Dean walked out of the diner. They saw Cassandra sitting on Castiel and slamming punches into his face. She slid his angel blade out of the sleeve of his trench coat and stabbed down, but Castiel wriggled out from under her and backed off towards the Winchesters. "Looks like you need some help Cas." Dean said and rolled up his sleeves. He sauntered towards Cassandra and she bared her teeth and snarled. She ran at him but he ducked her swipe and knocked the blade out of her hand. She reached out and it shot back into her grasp. Dean took off running away from the diner and into the woods bordering it. It was _not_ a good idea to fight an Angel of the Lord when they were high on demon blood in front of a bunch of civilians. Cassandra gave chase. "You're faster than you look!" she laughed. Dean kept running. He heard more footsteps and Sam and Castiel joined him.

"I think you should watch what your sister does." Dean muttered.

"Yes, that is definitely a good idea." Castiel replied. The trees became more scattered and they reached a clearing. They came to a stop and scanned the treelike.

"She's gone. Well that's a relief." Sam sighed. Then Cassandra burst out from behind a tree and leaped on Sam. She wound her arm around his neck in a stranglehold. Sam's face turned purple and he crashed to the ground. Cassandra stood up and dusted her hands. She smiled and ran at Dean, knocking him to the ground. She rammed her knee into his stomach, winding him. He pulled his knife out of its pouch and swiped, but she dodged and stomped on his wrist. Castiel grabbed her from behind and she let herself be carried off Dean, before kicking back into Castiel's shins. There was sickening _crack_ and Castiel fell down. Cassandra ran at Dean again and he sidestepped, having got up already. "GABRIEL!" Dean yelled, "YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS TRYING TO MURDER US!" Gaberiel appeared beside Dean and handed him a syringe full of blood.

"Thought you might need this." Gabriel smirked jabbed the syringe into Cassandra's thigh. She threw her head back and roared. She staggered away from Gabriel and Dean, clutching her leg. She leant against a tree and screamed. A man stepped out from behind the tree and calmly rested his hand on Cassandra's forehead. He tilted her head back and her eyes and mouth glowed. Castiel groaned and stood up. Gabriel stepped forward and threw his knife at the man. The man plucked the blade from his stomach and turned to dust. "Ouch." Sam stood up and took one look at Cassandra's dead body and fell back down again.

"She's dead, but not dead enough to be unable to go back to Heaven. She should also be able to reclaim this vessel, should she need it." Castiel said bluntly.

"Hey I'm home!" Cassandra walked into a large garden. A redheaded girl was sitting on a bench. "Hiya name's Cassandra." She sat down next to the girl.  
"Hi. Name's Charlie. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Castiel?" The girl turned to face her. Cassandra laughed.  
"Like hell they have! He's my brother and I made this vessel specifically to look like Jimmy Novak." Charlie laughed too.

Review with your decision, should I bring Cassandra back or just let her go back home? I don't own anyone from the show.~Beatrice Holmes


	6. She's not gone yet but she's leaving

**Cassandra is coming back in chapter eight! She might even bring some of our good old buddies with her! So I hope y'all like it!**

 **~ Love Beatrice Holmes.**

 _"She's not gone yet but she's leaving, there's a quiver up the backbone, dogs in the dust. She's not gone yet but she's leaving. And she'll take what she needs and do what she must. She's not gone yet but she's leaving." -She's not gone yet but she's leaving by The Fratellis_

"So. You were with the Winchesters and my bro for a bit?" Cassandra asked Charlie, he arms folded behind her head and her legs crossed.

"Yup. The Stynes were a real pain. Your brother's cool. But you're a lot more human." Charlie replied.

"Ha! Yeah, not all angels are a stick in the mud like my brother!" Cassandra laughed.

"Hey, there's some really good cake somewhere in this place, while I was wandering I found some fabulous cake." Charlie said, standing up from the bench.

"Sounds like a plan."

~o0o~

"So, Lucifer is back, Cassandra's in Heaven and we have no legitimate plan." Sam sighed. Castiel hadn't talked since Cassandra went back up to Heaven. "I researched up about the whole 'Cassandra can come back' thing. Nope. She's in Heaven and se isn't coming back. Sorry Cas." Dean shrugged and walked over to the bar fridge to get himself a beer.

"So cut a long story short we're pretty much screwed." he finished, popping open the bottle. He took a swig and flopped down on the bed. "But still, we didn't know her for long and she died trying to kill us because she was hyped up on demon blood. So really, is it such a loss?" he mused downing about half the bottle.

"Dean, don't insult my sister. She rebelled before me and did things that make my actions look like fairy cakes. But you will not insult her memory. Going back to Heaven would be suicide, so I am not going to see her ever again unless she comes up with one of her harebrained escape plans." Castiel hissed. He stood up and marched out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him like Cassandra had, except with a little less kicking down of doors.

~o0o~

"Oh hey. Name's Cassandra, I'm the other angel of Thursday, Castiel's sister." Cassandra shook hands with a asian man who Charlie had introduced to her as Kevin Tran. Kevin smiled back and walked off to get more cake. Cassandra wandered back over to Charlie who was still eating cake. "This cake's good Cassandra, you should try it." Charlie said through a mouthful of cake.

"Mmm." Cassandra mumbled in reply and walked away. She had lived in Heaven for millennia and there had never been cake. There was something off about this place.

~o0o~

"Crowley. Where are you?" Lucifer swaggered through Hell. "I just wanna have a chat." Crowley appeared from behind Lucifer. His head was down and he was immersed in a document of some kind or another.

"Look mate, I'm really not in the mood to deal with demons-" Crowley looked up and his face paled. "Oh. You again." he tried to walk past Lucifer, but he held him back.

"I. want to make a deal with you." Lucifer pressed a finger into Crowley's chest.

"Sorry, no I try not to make deals with psychotic angels." Crowley removed Lucifer's finger from his chest and pushed past him.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Lucifer flicked his wrist and Crowley smashed into a wall.


	7. Skyfall

_"Let the sky fall, when it crumbles, we will stand tall and face it all, together at skyfall." Skyfall by Adele (I know for once it isn't the Fratellis!)_

"Look Cassandra. You need to come back now. Cas isn't the same and besides, we need all the help we can get. So if you can uh, get over here ASAP, that'd be just dandy. From Sam Winchester" Sam sat on the end of the motel bed., his head in his hands. Cas hadn't comeback after the Dean said that stuff about Cassandra. Dean wasn't doing very well.

Cassandra' downed her twentieth shot of vodka and motioned for more. "Whoah." Her world swayed and she found herself gripping the edge of the bar "Cassandra. Need come back now. Cas not same we need all the help we can get. Here ASAP that'd just be dandy. From Sam Winchester." The line was bit crackly but someone was definitely praying to her, Sam from the sounds of it. _There was a bar in Heaven?_ Cassandra had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth (unless of course it was made of wood), but there being a bar in Heaven was just too damn unlikely. "Steady on Cassandra." Charlie was sitting next to her, sipping on a cocktail. "I think you've had enough." Charlie grabbed Cassandra's arm and lead her out of the pub. _How stupid are you Cassandra. You are supposed to be an Angel of the Lord. There are no pubs in Heaven. Gardens? Yes, they're everywhere. Cake? A bit weird but yes. Bar and Pub? BIG FAT UGLY NO!_ Casandra shook her head and righted herself. "Right, you need some sleep, with the hangover you're going to get tomorrow. You'd be dead if you weren't an Angel." Charlie grabbed the angel's shoulders and pushed her towards a yellow car. Cassandra staggered into the guest room in Charlie's house and fell onto the bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. "Whatever you do don't use the third switch. It's for the fan and it's smells weird!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at his older brother. Sam got up and picked up his laptop. Nothing like a simple case to take their minds off Lucifer's return. Dean walked in rubbing his hair with a towel. "Got ny'thing yet Sammy?" he asked, leaning over Sam's shoulder. There was a _pop_ and Castiel appeared behind him. "Cas get outta my ass!" Dean yelled in surprise. "I was never in your- Anyway, I have information on Lucifer. Apparently he visited Crowley with a proposition." Castiel sat in one of the chair and promptly fell through it. Dean snorted and then looked away. "This chair has developed a fault." Castiel muttered and sat on the bed instead.

"So Crowley didn't want to work with Lucifer. Why would he tell us?" Dean said, who was being glared at by Castiel, he obviously didn't like being laughed at when he fell through chairs. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"New York, looks like a Woman in White. What do you say we go check it out?" Sam spun his laptop around to face Dean and Castiel. "Men disappearing approximately when they pass an abandoned bridge." Dean grunted and proceeded to scuffle around looking for socks. "Sammy have you got my socks?" he asked as he rooted through a duffel bag.

"Nope, my feet are bigger than yours _and_ your socks stink." Sam replied, packing up his laptop.

"Charlie. We need to talk." Cassandra sat down at the kitchen table in Charlie's house. "I am an Angel of the Lord. I lived in Heaven for millennia. There are gardens everywhere. Cake is a bit weird. But in all my time in Heaven there was never a _bar_. Whatever this place is it sure as hell ain't Heaven, we've gotta get outta here." Charlie nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Charlie asked her.

"We're gonna summon Death and make a deal." Cassandra said with a smirk

 **Duhn dun duuuuuhn! What the Dickens is gonna happen next I wonder?….~Beatrice Holmes**


	8. Love Runs Out

_"And I'll be doing this, if you ever doubt, till the love runs out, till the love runs out." -Love Runs Out by One Republic_

"Death? You there? We've got cake." Cassandra said, staring up at the night's sky. She and Charlie had managed to find the necessary equipment to summon the Horseman. "Huh, guess he's a no-show." Cassandra shrugged.

"No, don't worry Cassandra and Charlie, I'm here." Death sat at a table eating the cake. "This _is_ good cake, I must admit." Cassandra's eyes flickered towards Charlie.

"There's something I have to do alone." Cassandra said to Charlie.

"Uh, okay." Charlie muttered. She walked off into the forest, and sat down. 'I wonder what they're doing?' she thought as she drew pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"CHARLIE! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" Cassandra yelled.

"Why do you put up with the human?" Death asked curiously.

"Because she's my best friend." Charlie said, walking out the the shadows and wrapping an arm around Cassandra's shoulders, which was relatively easy to do given Cassandra was only about a head taller than her. Cassandra grinned and Death rolled his eyes, before dusting his hands off and standing up. "Well, off you go." he said, and Cassandra and Charlie were sucked backwards into a blue portal.

"Cas! Where are you?" Dean hissed into the phone. They hadn't seen Castiel since the incident in the motel.

"I'm about three miles from the town you are staying in. Come _now_ there's a portal and you and Sam should definitely take a look at it." Castiel muttered, from the tone of his voice he was obviously distracted by something or another. How _ever_ the last time Castile was distracted by something like that, it turned out to be a butterfly. "Sammy we gotta get goin' Cas says there's a portal!" Dean yelled at Sam, who was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, coming Dean." Sam yelled back. After about three minutes he joined Dean in the Impala. "What's the story morning glory?" Sam asked his brother, who rolled his eyes at the corny song reference.

"Portal." he replied bluntly. The drove along the highway until they saw a familiar trench-coated figure. The brothers got out of the car and walked over to Castiel, who was examining the portal. Suddenly, a redheaded girl was flung out of the portal and crashed into Sam. "Sam! I made it, I actually made it!" Charlie got up and danced around, hugging Sam, then Dean and finally Castiel. "Oh that's right, I brought a friend." Charlie grinned and Cassandra was dumped out of the portal and rolled to a stop in front of Castiel. Castiel picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you Cassandra." he mumbled. Cassandra laughed.

"Yeah, I missed you too bro." she hugged him back.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but Cassandra's back and she brought Charlie back, who is undoubtably one if the best characters in the entire show. Go girl power! ~Beatrice Holmes**


	9. Animal

_"I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still, an animal." -Animal Miike Snow._

Sam, Dean and Castiel agreed to meet Charlie and Cassandra at the bunker, Cassandra needed to 'Go home.'

"I thought you lived in the dump you were in when we first met you." Dean said, to which Cassandra grinned.

"Nah, angels were following me. My real house is in Florida." Cassandra turned to Charlie and held out her hand. "Charlie, may I have this dance?" Charlie took her hand and smiled.

"You may." she replied, and she Cassandra teleported.

"Well. We've got a fourteen hour drive ahead of us, so buckle up." Dean got back into the Impala and Castiel teleported into the front seat, leaving Sam grumbling about never getting to ride shotgun.

Cassandra and Charlie landed on the soft sand, the sun beating down on their backs. Cassandra leapt up and sprinted up the beach, kicking sand behind her with Charlie hot on her heels. They got to the road and Cassandra walked over to a black Cadillac. She reached inside the tailpipe and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of Charlie with a triumphant 'Look what I found' smirk on her face. Charlie raised her eyebrows and Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yes, its mine." she verified, and slid into the driver's seat. "Now get in, I've gotta get home and get some of my stuff if we're going to go to the bunker." Charlie got in, switched on the radio and got nothing but white noise. "Here." Cassandra kicked the glove box and it opened with a hiss, revealing a treasure trove of CDs. Charlie busied herself with choosing while Cassandra shoved the keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life and purred underneath them. "Huh. Starts first time." Cassandra muttered to herself. Charlie held up a handful of CDs.

"What do you think? Lou Reed, Green Day, Paul Kelly, Madness, The Fratellis, Bareneaked Ladies or Of Monsters and Men?" she asked.

"The Fratellis." Cassandra decided, sliding the CD into the player. Charlie shoved the rest of the CDs back into the glovebox and tried in vain to shut it. "You have to kick it real hard." Cassandra explained. Charlie kicked and it slammed shut with a satisfying _thunk_. Cassandra pulled out onto the highway and and sighed. The music started up and Cassandra starting singing along. _Badly._ "There's a snakeskin bedroom right in the middle of a funny little place called hell oh well. Everybody there's got trouble by the dozen its a lonely little place to dwell." Charlie covered her ears and cringed and Cassandra mock-pouted. After about twenty minutes of driving thy slowed in front of a ornate gate. Cassandra arched up off the seat and fished a remote out of her back pocket. She clicked it at the gate and it opened. They passed through and it shut after them. They drove slowly along a gravel path until they came to a huge house made almost entirely out of glass. Cassandra stopped the car and jumped out, not bothering to open the car door. "C'mon, we've gotta get some stuff." Cassandra marched in. "Come with me, we're about the same size and I've got some clothes I've never worn so pick some you like." Charlie followed her into a bedroom and began looking through the wardrobe. Cassandra pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and stated filling it with clothes. "Oh, I've been looking for that!" Cassandra exclaimed and pulled at something under the bed. "Huh. Looks like its stuck." Cassandra ducked under the bed then laughed. She crawled back out with a small furry thing in her arms. Chewing a sock with red and white butterflies on it was a little puppy. "Uh Cassy. I don't know what that is but it _definitely_ isn't an innocent puppy." Charlie back off.

"Yup. I know. I present to you one of Cerberus' puppies, or one of the reasons why the Angels hate me." The puppy looked the same as a longhaired black and white Border Collie, but it's eyes and teeth were an unnatural golden colour. "But you can just all him Fred." Fred scrambled out of Cassandra's arms and walked over to Charlie on wobbly legs. It sniffed her jeans, nodded approvingly and went back to chewing the butterfly sock. "Ready?" Charlie nodded. In Charlie's side of the suitcase were three pairs of jeans, three plaid shirts, three t-shirts, a pair of shorts, some swimmers and a pair of smiley face pyjamas. Cassandra waved her hand a Red Sox t-shirt and panda shorts, a Grumpy Cat t-shirt, two t-shirts, some swimmers, two silk button up shirts, one black, one white, two pairs of black jeans and a brown leather bomber jacket joined Charlie's clothes. "Go go Power Rangers." Cassandra said, and waltzed out, humming a medley of different Green Day songs.

"Crowley my friend, all I want is to work with you." Lucifer leaned against the doorframe. Crowley was inside, tied to a chair. He mumbled something through the duct-tape. "What was that?" Lucifer asked, strolling closer. He ripped of the tape and Crowley blinked. "I _said_ , fine." he hissed. Lucifer flicked his wrist and Crowley stood up.

"The first thing I want you to do is to kill the Winchesters, Castiel, Cassandra and Charlie." Lucifer said, and teleported away.

 **Cliffhanger!**


	10. It's end of the world

**Thanks to deadone1013 for the reviews! It makes my feel all warm, fluffy and really inspired to do a whole load of writing. ;) Thank you! *sends internet cupcakes/pie to nice person* I reeeaaally hope you guys are liking this. I don't own Supernatural, what a sad world we live in. ~Beatrice Holmes**

 _"It's the end of the world as know it, it's the end of the world as we know, and I feel fine!" -It's the end of the world (as we know it) R.E.M_

The black Cadillac roared down the highway, music blaring and a large dog sticking it's head out of the window and into the wind. "How the hell is that dog so big already?" Charlie shook her head. "And do you have anything that _isn't_ Indie Rock because it can get a bit much." Charlie ratted through the glove box, finding a crushed copy of 'National Geographic' from 1976 and shoving to the back.

"Bullshit. No such thing as too much of The Fratellis." Cassandra replied, yanking a pair of sunglasses out of her jacket pocket. "Humph. Too hot." Cassandra stretched out her foot and plonked it on the steering wheel while she wormed her way out of her jacket. "Look Charlie, we have to get back to the bunker as fast as this baby can go. Crowley's working with Lucy." Cassandra waved away Charlie's shocked look and how-the-hell-can-you-possibly-know-that expression. "It is not of import. Anyway, when we get back to the boys, we have to Crowls-proof the entire place. He is dangerous and I know that better than anyone." Cassandra slammed her foot on the accelerator and they shot forward.

"Remind me, never take a bloody great dog on a road trip across America at light bloody speed." Cassandra kicked open the door of the Cadillac and ran a hand through her through the trip Fred had tried to jump out of the car, which led to Charlie climbing into the back seat and almost falling out of the window. Cassandra slammed a kick into the bunker door. "Open up boys!" she yelled, kicking the door over and over, making large foot-shaped dents. There was the sound of a bolt sliding across metal and Sam peeked out. "Come in." Cassandra stomped in, followed by Fred and Charlie. She stalked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Castiel walked in to find Cassandra staring daggers at he ceiling, Fred chewing a shoe and Sam and Charlie discussing Star Trek. "Oh good you're back. Where's Dean?"

"Aloha." Dean stuck his in the doorway. "Anyone for a beer?" _Every_ non-dog/Castiel put their hands in the air like they just didn't care and got a beer thrown at them. Only Charlie missed hers and it shattered on the cold floor. "Whoops." Charlie muttered. " _Anyway_. You guys got any ideas concerning the uh, Crowley predicament?" Charlie sat on the arm of the couch.

"What predicament? Its all good isn't it?" Castiel asked, his head cocked. Cassandra sighed and whistled at Fred, who jumped on her chest and fell asleep in under three seconds.

"Crowley's working with Lucy." Cassandra arched up off the couch and yanked an angel blade out from under her. "So _that's_ what was poking me. Anyway, I can't get through to Gabe. We're doomed. But then again, when are we _not_?" Dean snorted. "No, we don't have a plan." Dean took a swig from his bottle. "There is actually no way I know of that will successfully stop Lucifer. For once, we don't even have a sliver of hope because Lucifer will've learned. The last we got him down it was all A ok. Not this time."

Cassandra groaned and put her hands to her head. "Ow. Ow. OW!" she curled up in a ball and almost fell off the couch. Her eyes glowed and she stood up. "History." Cassandra's voice sounded like thousands of different people speaking in unison. "History will repeat itself. The worst will be the best and best will be the worst and Heaven, Hell and Earth will fall." Her body went limp and she collapsed. After three seconds of silence, she blinked and sat up. She noticed Charlie, Sam, Dean and Castiel's confused looks and finally caught on. "Oh. Did I go all 'Prophet of God' again?" she asked, making air quotes.

"Yes. You said 'History will repeat itself. The worst will be the best and the best will be the worst and Heaven, Hell and Earth will fall." Castiel walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Cassandra nodded.

"Well personally I think that is absolute bull. History doesn't repeat itself." Dean walked off, followed by Sam and Charlie, leaving Castiel and Cassandra alone.

"No-one ever believes me. I have never hated Apollo more. Curse those bloody Pagan gods." Castiel sat down next to her.

"I do not think all of creation falling is possible." He said.

"Alright that's it." Cassandra got up off the couch and stretched out her wings. "I'm going home. _Home_. Not Florida." She turned on her heel, snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Phew. Haven't been back for a while." Cassandra smoothed out her t-shirt and over to a suited angel who had her back turned. "Hey, you know where I can find Dad?" she asked. The angel turned around and smiled, her cold blue eyes shining, her neat brown hair and grey suit all too familiar. "Hello Cassandra. My my, it has been a _very_ long time hasn't it. Do you remember running while Castiel stayed? Well, you're here now." The angel shrugged.

 **Ooh! Not hard to guess who the mystery angel is!**


	11. Six Weeks

_"Let go, lay to rest. We fall, we fall, we fall, we fall tot the ground." Six Weeks by Of Monsters and Men_

 _Three months after Cassandra left to go back to Heaven…._

"Cas, you're just going to have to accept she probably isn't coming back." Dean was sitting next to Castiel whilst he, Castiel and Charlie watched the news and Sam made himself a sandwich. Dean snatched up the remote and muted the TV. "I don't know what's wrong or if she's just having a temper tantrum but she isn't coming back." Castiel turned to Dean.

"She _will_ come back. She always does, she got herself and Charlie out of Limbo. She is coming back and I will wait." The two men were still having a death glaring match when Charlie swore and tore the emote out of Dean's hands and switched the sound back on. "Look! Sam!" Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. A female news reporter was standing in the middle of a field.

"All over the world _people_ are dropping from the sky, we don't know if this is some sort of trick, but some religious officials are saying that this is the apocalypse-" Dean shut off the Tv and sprinted for the door. He crashed out into the cold night air. Angels were dropping from the sky. Castiel pushed past him and ran off into the night. He ran through a field, dodging his falling brother and sisters with his eyes on the sky, looking for one angel in particular...

Cassandra fell, down, down, down. Her wings burnt, she could feel the feathers sizzling off in her hands. Her eyes widened, frightened, she wrapped her arms around her wings, trying to keep them together. She could see her brothers and sisters falling all around her. Samandriel reached out a hand to her and she trying to catch him but he fell faster and Cassandra lost sight of him. She twisted in the air, trying to slow her descent, when she saw them. By some miracle, she had fallen near the Winchester's bunker, and she could see Castiel running through a field that was almost underneath her, being followed by the WInchesters and Charlie, who'd taken Fred with her. When Cassandra got closer, she screamed to Castiel, letting go of her wings in the process. Most of her blue feathers, her beautiful blue feathers burnt to black ash, leaving her with nothing to make her fall any less painful. Castiel stopped when he was directly underneath her. She tried to scream at him to move, but stubborn as he was he didn't budge. He caught her, her wings having all but gone. Sam, Dean, Charlie and Fred finally caught up with the two angels. Dean saw Cassandra's wings first. "Oh God. Your wings, they're all broken." he mumbled, reaching out to touch them. Cassandra pulled away, frightened and resembling a scared animal.

"Dean. She just fell from Heaven, so please be considerate. " Castiel picked Cassandra up, her broken wings hanging limply from her back. They took her back to the bunker and gave her a room.

"C'mon Cassy, I'm sure you can _move_?" Charlie had been trying to coax Cassandra into moving out of her curled up position on her bed. "Thats it." Charlie reached over and pulled off Cassandra's jacket. "Shoot. Cassy what happened to you?" Cassandra's bare arms were covered in scars and her t-shirt was scorched and torn. "Guys!" Charlie hollered. Castiel was there in an eyeblink. "What happened?" he asked, surveying the white scars.  
"Naomi happened." Cassandra growled, her voice low and full of anger.  
"She back?" Dean drawled, leaning against the doorframe. "So we've got history repeating itself and a bunch of angels who want to kill us. Well that's just dandy. How 'bout Sam can get possessed by Lucifer again and then we'll have the whole package." Dean stomped away, leaving Cassandra to sit on the bed with her tattered and bloody wings wrapped around her. "C'mon Castiel, we should give her some privacy." Charlie grabbed Castiel's arm and marched him out of the room. Cassandra stretched out her wings and bit her lip. Their beauty was gone, now they were just broken and ruined. Falling from Heaven had severely injured her, both her legs were in a splint. She'd refused to let Castiel heal them. "Dear Dad, uh I dunno if you can hear me or if you're even still alive, but just do one thing for me. Postpone Death for three days. That's all I ask. Thanks, love Cassandra." Cassandra kicked her shoes off, slid out her jeans and curled up under the covers. After an hour of Sam and Charlie stopping Castiel from bursting right into Heaven and smiting the lot of those asshole angels, he settled with being allowed to watch over Cassandra. Dean snagged his shoulder as the angel walked away from Sam and Charlie. "Try not to scare the shit outta her when she wakes up." he said with a chuckle, then slapped Castiel on the back and wandered off, no doubt to tease Sam and Charlie about nerdiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, no lyrics! Ah well.**

"Gotcha!" Dean exclaimed, capturing Cassandra's queen.  
"Bugger." she muttered. They'd been playing chess for the past three hours. Every time Cassandra had lost. _Every. Single. Time._ There was a knock on the bunker door and Cassandra stood up. "I'll get it. Any excuse to end this slaughter." She wandered over to the door, humming 'God rest ye merry gentlemen'. She opened the door. "Whadaya want Gabe?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Get your brother, I've got a surprise." Gabriel smiled, which was _never_ a good sign.  
"Castiel! Get your angel ass over here!" Cassandra yelled, jumping slightly when the angel appeared behind her. Gabriel chuckled and disappeared. Standing behind him were two people, one with long red hair and one wearing a leather jacket. Cassandra shrieked and jumped on them both. "Bathazar! Anna! What? I thought you were _dead_!"  
"Slow down Cassandra, you'll strangle us." Balthazar laughed, trying, (and failing) to extricate himself from Cassandra's death hug. Cassandra reached behind her and grabbed the lapel of Castiel's trench coat. "C'mere you." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around all the angels. Dean walked into the hallway. "Ha! Charlie, Sam, you gotta come see this." Sam and Charlie came running, to find four angels hugging and Dean doubled over, clutching his sides with laughter. "Get her off." Castiel growled, gritting his teeth. "Aww." Cassandra pouted and let go. "How are you here?"  
"It wasn't just the psychos that came back." Anna said, pushing past her siblings to stand in front of Dean. "No hard feelings. Let's just pretend that what happened _didn't_." Dean nodded.  
"What happened?" Cassandra asked, her head cocked.  
"Nothing." Dean and Anna said in unison. Sam snorted and Castiel did his 'bitch please' face. There was about a minute of awkward silence which Dean broke with a cry of "Drinks!" Charlie struck up a conversation with Anna, at one point they yelled "Ruad du brath!". Which got some weird looks and a knowing nod from Cassandra. Sam sat down and immediately Fred draped himself over the hunter. Even Castiel found it funny to see Moose try to push the dog off him, who was now about the size of an Irish wolfhound. "Bloody dog." he hissed.  
"He's got rabies." Cassandra said with a smile, enjoying the look of pure horror that crossed Sam's face.  
"Does he really?" Charlie asked worriedly. Cassandra stifled a laugh with the back of her hand.  
"Nah, but Sam doesn't know that, and besides I enjoy watching someone that huge being scared." Charlie rolled her eyes. "You're evil." she said. Cassandra gave her a wink and went back to tormenting Sam. Charlie went back to talking to Anna. "Yes, she's always like that." Anna said as Charlie sat down next to her.  
"Uh, Dean." Castiel whispered, fiddling with the hem of his trench coat.  
"Mmm what? And stop _doing_ that. It's infuriating." Dean sad gruffly, his head in the fridge.  
"Can Anna and Balthazar please stay?" Castiel asked, using the puppy-dog eyes that Sam had taught him.  
"Dean'll do whatever you want." Sam'd told him with a smirk. "It's his one weakness. Other than pie and booze of course." Dean's face screwed up in thought.  
"Damn those puppy eyes." he muttered under his breath, too low for Castiel to hear. "Yeah sure man." Castiel walked out of the kitchen with a triumphant look on his face. Cassandra saw it and jumped up in the air, pumping her fists. "Yeeees!" she screamed.  
"You might wanna yell that a bit lounder, I don't think they heard you at the White House." Dean said, tossing bottles of beer to people. This time it was Sam who missed his. "There's always someone isn't there." he sighed.

After four games of Scrabble and three Indiana Jones movies, Anna insisted that they all needed sleep, even the angels, whose Grace'd been damaged by the fall. For once, Castiel wasn't the one with the broken Grace.

 _Ruad du brath is Gaelic for 'Redheads forever!' I made the mistake of telling this to two of my best friends who are both 'rangers' as Ryan puts it. They shouted it for a week until Sarah, Jobe and I threatened them with a cricket bat._


End file.
